The present application relates to the field of towers. More specifically, the present application relates to towers and methodologies for tower assembly, such as may be provided involving precast concrete and used in conjunction with dynamic structures such as wind-driven power generators or windmills.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,085 by de Roest describes a wind turbine mast composed of prefabricated wall parts which form an annular section. de Roest describes placing three or more segments side by side to form a polygonal ring. de Roest's purpose is to provide a tower than can resist great forces in both horizontal and vertical directions, while being easy and rapid to build. However, de Roest describes using at least three segments side by side to form each level, requiring for each level of the mast at least three joining operations between the side panels, together with at least three joining operations with panels from a level below and a level above. In other words, de Roest requires at least 9 connections be implemented for each mast level. These connections are potential failure points, and require additional time for assembly. de Roest's use of side by side elements requires oblique connections between side by side elements to provide structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,739,843 by Cortina-Cordero describes a structure comprising three rounded walls and three flat walls assembled by using tensioning cables which run horizontally through ducts to connect the rounded walls and the flat walls into a monolithic structure. Cortina-Cordero describes assembly steps which include running tensioning cables through ducts in the walls, and an additional step of pouring concrete into each duct. To avoid dimension limitations on the wall elements Cortina-Cordero describes the forming and pouring of all concrete segments as done on site.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0135821 by Bagepalli et al. describes a tower with longitudinal elements having non-circular cross-sections. Bagepalli's purpose is to expand the cross-section footprint within the constraints of a square box, the size of which is set by transportation modes. Bagepalli describes monolithic elements, each of which must fit within the transport box. In other words, Bagepalli is limited to a maximum monolithic element size. At least one lower axial tower section and one upper axial section are formed of substantially monolithic tubular sections—attempts to expand circumference within a square box that will be shipped.